Breathe
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash ecrite par satine clark lex


Breathe Auteur : Satine  
  
Adresse : satine.black@caramail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Résumé : Lex est dans le coma.  
  
Style : Slash  
  
Notes :  
  
- Cette histoire est basée sur la merveilleuse chanson du groupe Indochine intitulée Comateen I dont vous trouverez d'ailleurs les paroles à la fin. A force de l'écouter en boucle, cette idée de fic m'est venue et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, malgré la fin. J'ai longtemps hésité sur cette dernière et puis, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de terminer cette histoire comme ceci.  
  
- Je n'y connais strictement rien en matière médicale, donc pardon pour toutes les incohérences.  
BREATHE Clark avait toujours cru être amoureux de la belle Lana Lang, et ceci depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'âge de trois ans. Et même si la belle et lui ne se fréquentaient pas et qu'il était toujours malade dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer de loin et d'espérer qu'un jour elle le remarque. Mais cet espoir fut brisé net quand Lana commença à sortir avec la star de football, Whitney Fordman.  
  
Etrangement, il eut mal mais pas autant qu'il eut pu l'imaginer. Peut-être avait-il lu trop des romans d'amour que Martha affectionnait mais il avait toujours cru que son cœur se briserait net, qu'il ressentirait un immense vide en lui et qu'il aurait envie de hurler sa douleur et de mourir. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas. Sur le coup, il n'y attacha pas trop d'importance et se dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour vraiment bien ressentir toutes ces émotions et continua à rêver de Lana de loin.  
  
Quand elle et lui se rapprochèrent, Clark fut content mais il ne sauta pas au plafond de joie. Là aussi, il trouva sa réaction étrange mais la mis sur le compte de sa trop grosse consommation de romans à l'eau de rose et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Il se satisfaisait de sa situation, du moins le croyait-il.  
  
Et puis il rencontra Lex Luthor.  
  
Il n'oublierait jamais cette rencontre. Tout d'abord, parce qu'à cause de cet accident, il avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines. Mais surtout, car c'est ce jour là qu'il rencontra la personne qui allait devenir tout pour lui.  
  
Leur amitié était improbable. Ils étaient si différents...  
  
Mais ils devinrent rapidement les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Et ceci malgré les mises en garde de ses parents et surtout de son père qui lui disait de se méfier des Luthor car selon lui, la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Clark aimait son père, réellement, mais il savait que Lex n'était pas comme Lionel et que le jeune homme faisait de véritables efforts pour changer et être accepté pour qui il était par la communauté de Smallville. Jonathan ne voyait pas ou ne voulait pas voir les efforts de Lex et comme cela énervait Clark, il n'était pas rare de voir les deux Kent se disputer à cause du jeune Luthor.  
  
Il tenait énormément à Lex et il lui confiait tous ses secrets mais celui de ses origines restait encore tabou. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce dernier mais Clark avait trop peur de sa réaction. Quand Pete avait su qu'il venait d'une autre planète, il l'avait rejeté et cela avait fait mal, très mal. Mais il savait que la douleur ressentie par le rejet de Pete ne serait rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentirait si Lex le rejetait à son tour. C'est pour cela qu'il hésitait à se confier, même s'il savait que son ami avait des doutes. Pourtant, un jour, il n'avait plus supporté de devoir mentir à son ami et de voir les magnifiques yeux gris de celui-ci emplis de déception et de blessure devant ses mensonges. Il avait donc fini par lui avouer la vérité sur lui tout en priant pour que Lex ne le rejette pas à cause de sa différence. Mais ce dernier avait simplement souri en lui disant qu'il était heureux que son ami ait décidé de lui faire confiance et que jamais, il ne trahirait ce secret. Et les deux amis déjà si proches, se rapprochèrent encore plus.  
  
Pour Clark, à ce moment de sa vie, tout était parfait. Car même si Lana ne l'aimait pas comme ça, il avait de formidables parents, des amis sincères et surtout, il avait Lex qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais qu'un temps et Clark l'apprit à ses dépens.  
  
Un matin, quand il se réveilla après une nuit particulièrement agitée par de nombreux cauchemars, il sut immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment il le savait ou ce qui était arrivé ou à qui mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait.  
  
Et il en eut confirmation quand sa mère lui annonça qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lex. Des cambrioleurs étaient rentrés par effraction au manoir la nuit dernière et ce dernier les ayant surpris, ils l'avaient attaqué en le projetant à travers la vitre de son bureau. Le jeune homme était à l'hôpital et son état était critique. Et c'est à cet instant précis, devant la possibilité de perdre Lex et de ne jamais plus le revoir, discuter avec lui ou tout simplement le voir sourire, que Clark avait compris ses véritables sentiments pour Lex.  
  
Il l'aimait.  
  
Tout simplement.  
  
Voilà pourquoi le fait que Lana sorte avec Whitney ne lui avait fait pas autant de mal qu'il aurait cru. Oui, il l'aimait, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus mais plus comme on aime une amie très proche. Son cœur, il le comprenait maintenant, ne battait et ne battrait plus que pour Lex.  
  
Il s'était alors précipité à l'hôpital où il avait appris la terrible vérité. Suite à ses nombreuses blessures, Lex était tombé dans le coma et selon le docteur à qui il avait parlé, il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir. Clark devant cette terrible nouvelle, avait failli s'effondrer et il avait alors ressenti le besoin de voir Lex, même si celui-ci ne pourrait lui répondre. Mais au moins, Clark aurait vu qu'il respirait toujours, même si cela n'était possible que grâce à des machines. Il avait alors insisté pour voir son ami mais le docteur avait refusé car seule la famille avait ce droit. D'ailleurs, Lionel était arrivé à ce moment là et Clark avait été fermement congédié. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment il était rentré à la ferme mais dès qu'il y arriva, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Celle-ci s'employa à le consoler et ce n'est finalement qu'après de nombreuses heures qu'il se calma et que Martha l'envoya se reposer. Il n'opposa pas la moindre résistance car dormir lui ferait oublier la blessure de son cœur et puis sincèrement, depuis cette terrible annonce, son esprit était devenu complètement blanc. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Lex et que cela faisait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de mourir. Il se demanda brièvement quand il commença à se coucher si sa mère avait compris ses véritables sentiments pour son ami puis songeant que cela n'avait aucune importance, il accueillit avec joie l'obscurité et bientôt, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain, il était retourné à l'hôpital mais là, on lui avait appris que Lex était désormais au manoir Luthor sur ordres de son père mais quand il avait essayé d'aller voir son ami là bas, Lionel n'avait pas voulu le laisser entrer. Clark avait alors erré comme une âme en peine toute la journée, en attendant la nuit pour qu'il puisse se faufiler dans le manoir sans qu'on le voit.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que le soir, il avait utilisé sa super vitesse pour rentrer sans être repéré dans la maison des Luthor. Il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Lex et était rentré sans faire de bruit. Et là, son cœur s'était serré. Son ami était étendu sur son lit et il était relié à tout un tas de machines qui, il supposait, le maintenait en vie. Son visage était dépourvu de toutes traces de blessures, certainement à cause de la faculté de guérison qu'il avait acquis lors de la chute des météorites mais il était si pâle que Clark sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait toujours admiré la force de caractère de son ami mais le voir dans cet état d'extrême vulnérabilité fut trop pour lui et sans le mur de la chambre, il se serait effondré par terre. Il se força à inspirer et à expirer lentement pour se calmer et une fois qu'il fût satisfait de son contrôle sur ses émotions, il s'approcha du lit de Lex où il s'assit doucement. Il lui prit alors la main et commença à murmurer.  
  
- Lex, quelle ironie...je découvre mes sentiments pour toi le jour où tu m'es arraché. Cela fait si mal de te savoir là, si proche mais en même temps si loin...Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que les gens dans le coma pouvaient entendre ce que les vivants leur disent. Alors je vais te parler. J'espère que tu m'entendras et que ce que je vais te dire te fera revenir...  
  
Je t'aime Alexander Joseph Luthor et pour un tas de raisons, même si j'ai d'abord cru que c'était seulement de l'amitié. Tu veux savoir lesquelles ? Alors tiens-toi bien car il y en a tout un paquet.  
  
Clark se permit un bref sourire avant de continuer.  
  
- Je t'aime car sous tes dehors d'homme d'affaires implacable, sans émotions, dur, se cache un homme sensible qui a été blessé trop de fois par les gens qu'il aimait et qui à cause de ça, cache ses sentiments. Tellement de gens t'ont meurtri mon amour. Que ce soit ta mère qui t'as quitté, Paméla qui t'as trahi même si tu sais aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas sa faute, ton père qui n'as jamais su te montrer qu'il t'aimait et qui a passé sa vie à te faire croire qu'il n'y avait que de la compétition entre vous ou encore toutes ces personnes qui n'étaient intéressées que par ton nom ou ta fortune...Oui, ils t'ont tous fait du mal et je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu cacher tes émotions. Tu ne voulais plus être blessé. Mais moi, j'ai eu le privilège de voir l'homme qui se cache sous cette carapace d'insensibilité. Oui, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément à se faire accepter pour qui il est et pas pour ce qu'il représente, un homme qui veut qu'on l'accepte avec ses défauts et ses qualités, une personne qui cherche l'amour même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Me laisseras-tu être cette personne ? Me laisseras-tu t'aimer comme tu le mérites ? Je suis prêt à assumer cette position Lex si tu te réveilles...  
  
Clark regarda son ami mais celui-ci était toujours immobile à part sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement grâce au respirateur.  
  
Il soupira et reprit son monologue.  
  
- Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne voient que le nom de Luthor et ne voient pas plus loin. Mon père en est le parfait exemple malheureusement mais moi, je sais que tu cherches à prendre une autre route que Lionel. Tu es un homme d'affaires mais tu veux respecter les règles et faire le bien autour de toi. Je te dis ça car je sais toutes les sommes d'argent que tu donnes à des œuvres caritatives comme la lutte contre le cancer ou le sida ou pour lutter contre les expérimentations animales.Certains disent que tu ne fais ça que pour acheter l'estime des gens mais moi, je sais que tu es sincère et que tu le penses réellement. Je connais ton cœur et même si je sais qu'il y a du noir mais qui n'en a pas, je sais aussi que tu le combats en permanence et que la lumière gagne de la place un peu chaque jour. Et pour tous tes efforts, je suis très fier de toi et je t'aime encore plus. Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis Lex ? Je t'aime, passionnément, à la folie. Je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments pour moi. Je sais que je suis ton ami mais est-ce qu'il y a plus, je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que si tu te réveilles, je te montrerais à quel point tu comptes pour moi et si tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça, je partirais alors à la conquête de ton cœur et crois-moi, j'en sortirais vainqueur. Un Kent obtient toujours ce qu'il désire car il est très borné mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu connais mon père !  
  
Le jeune homme émit un petit rire avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix.  
  
- Lex, je t'en prie, reviens-moi...Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es trop important à mes yeux...Je veux me battre pour que tu reviennes mais je ne peux rien faire et ça fait si mal...  
  
Clark éclata en sanglots.  
  
- Tu sens ce cœur qui bat, dit-il en prenant la main fragile de Lex et en la posant sur son propre cœur, il ne bat que pour toi, alors je t'en supplie, réveille-toi...  
  
Il ferma les yeux de désespoir quand rien ne se passa puis se leva.  
  
- Je dois rentrer Lex mais crois-moi, je n'abandonnerais pas. Je reviendrais demain et le lendemain et le surlendemain s'il le faut mais je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je veux trop que tu reviennes.  
  
Il déposa un baiser furtif sur le front de l'homme qu'il aimait et en un éclair, il avait disparu. Clark passa la journée du lendemain dans une sorte de brouillard. Il aurait été incapable de dire à quels cours il avait assistés et de quoi cela avait parlé. Il ne pensait qu'à Lex et à ce qu'il allait lui dire le soir pour le forcer à sortir de son coma. Il savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui mais autant il les aimait, autant il ne voulait pas leur parler maintenant. Après, quand Lex serait sorti de son coma mais pas avant.  
  
Il arriva à la ferme après l'école et constata avec surprise qu'une lettre était arrivée pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il tira un feuillet et une autre enveloppe. Il lit rapidement la lettre et pâlit si violemment que sa mère crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.  
  
Lex...  
  
- Clark ? Demanda Martha d'une voix inquiète.  
  
Elle songea un instant à appeler son mari qui était dans les champs mais son fils avait déjà monté les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle soupira et voulut aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Clark pour lui demander ce qui se passait puis se ravisa. Son fils était perturbé par le fait que son meilleur ami soit dans le coma, c'était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas le moral. Cette lettre ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Mais elle lui demanderait quand même ce soir au dîner. On ne savait jamais, cela pouvait être important et Martha voulait être là si son fils avait besoin d'elle.  
  
Quant à Clark, il était arrivé dans sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée, il s'y était adossé avant de relire le simple feuillet. Sa main tremblait et il dut se forcer pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Monsieur Kent, Je suis Maître Parker, l'avocat de monsieur Alexander Luthor. Ce dernier m'a confié une enveloppe qui vous est destinée au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Ayant entendu parler de son coma et de ses faibles chances de réveil, je me permets donc de vous envoyer ce qu'il m'a confié. Veuillez recevoir monsieur Kent, mes salutations les meilleures. J. Parker Clark serra les lèvres de colère. Lex n'était pas encore mort qu'il sache non ? Alors pourquoi baisser les bras si rapidement ? Il se força à se calmer avant de prendre la petite enveloppe où son nom était inscrit. Il reconnut la fine écriture de Lex et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas lire cette lettre car son ami n'était pas encore mort puis sous le coup d'une étrange impulsion, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Mon très cher Clark, Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose et que je suis décédé. Tu dois trouver étrange que je t'écrive mais je veux te dire ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire en face. Etrange non ? Moi un Luthor, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te parler de ce qui va suivre, alors j'ai préféré te l'écrire par lettre et te la donner quand je serais sûr que je ne pourrais pas voir le dégoût sur ton visage. Dégoût, me diras-tu ? Oui, car je veux te parler de mes sentiments pour toi et je sais que tu vas être horrifié.  
  
Je t'aime Clark et ceci, depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, après que tu m'aies ramené à la vie.  
  
Je t'ai d'abord trouvé séduisant (tu sais que je suis bisexuel, je ne te l'ai jamais caché) avant de me rendre compte que mes sentiments pour toi allaient au-delà de la simple apparence physique.  
  
Je t'aime car tu n'attends rien de moi et que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis.  
  
Je t'aime car tu m'as fait assez confiance pour me parler de ton secret et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.  
  
Je t'aime car grâce à toi, je n'ai pas suivi la voie toute tracée des Luthor et car je suis devenu un homme meilleur. Tu as été ma rédemption Clark, mon salut, ma lumière.  
  
Je t'aime car tu m'as compris comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.  
  
Je t'aime car tu es toi tout simplement.  
  
Je n'ai jamais osé te dire ces mots en face car je savais que tu aimais Lana et je ne voulais pas voir ton visage horrifié si je me déclarais. J'ai été sans doute lâche mais j'avais trop perdre de perdre ton amitié à cause de sentiments qui n'avaient aucune chance d'être réciprocités.  
  
Je n'ose imaginer ton visage à cet instant précis où tu lis ces lignes. Je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire, ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît car mes sentiments sont profonds. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé. Tu auras été la personne avec ma mère qui aura le plus compté à mes yeux et t'avoir à mes côtés pendant le temps de notre amitié aura été ma plus grande joie et ma plus grande force.  
  
Ne m'oublie pas Clark et pardonne moi mes sentiments... Ton ami qui t'aime, Lex. Clark finit de lire la lettre et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue devant l'ironie de la situation. Il avait fallu que Lex tombe dans le coma pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments et qu'il découvre ceux de son ami. Que de gâchis...  
  
Il s'écroula par terre en sanglotant et posant la lettre de Lex contre son cœur, il murmura.  
  
- Pourquoi...Pourquoi me donner ce que je désire le plus si je dois le perdre aussitôt...Pourquoi me donner une âme pour me reprendre le cœur...  
  
Ses traits se durcirent.  
  
- Tu n'es pas encore mort et je n'abandonnerais pas. Je vais me battre pour que tu reviennes et nous serons alors heureux ensemble. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
  
Il se releva et embrassa tendrement la lettre de Lex.  
  
- J'arrive mon amour...  
  
Puis, la déposant dans sa poche contre son cœur, il utilisa sa super vitesse pour quitter la ferme et se diriger vers le manoir.  
  
Il entra avec précaution et commençait à se diriger vers la chambre de Lex quand il entendit la voix de Lionel au loin. Il ne se serait pas en temps normal arrêté mais un mot le fit sursauter.  
  
Lex.  
  
Lionel parlait de son fils.  
  
Clark s'approcha alors doucement du bureau où Lionel se trouvait et constata que la porte était entrouverte et que c'était comme cela qu'il avait pu entendre la voix de ce dernier.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil et constata que le père de Lex était assis au bureau de son fils en train de téléphoner. Clark serra les poings de rage en constatant qu'alors que Lex n'était même pas encore mort, son père n'hésitait pas à faire déjà comme chez lui.  
  
- Oui Lucas, tu as bien entendu.  
  
Lucas ? Lionel parlait au frère de Lex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Et comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?  
  
Question stupide Clark, c'est un Luthor, il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.  
  
- Ton frère est dans un coma très profond et les médecins m'ont dit que son cerveau est mort. Il n'est actuellement maintenu en vie que par des machines. Je ne vois donc pas la nécessité de continuer tout ceci plus longtemps. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on le débranche demain. Et comme je me retrouve donc sans héritier, je veux que tu reviennes pour que je puisse te former et être ainsi apte à me succéder. Je sais que tu feras un bon Luthor, tu n'es pas faible comme ton frère...  
  
Clark, en entendant les mots cruels de Lionel, sentit la colère l'aveugler et faillit entrer dans la pièce pour tuer ce dernier.  
  
Comment Lionel osait-il parler de son fils comme ça ? Lex n'était pas faible, c'était juste quelqu'un qui voulait ne pas suivre le même chemin obscur que son père. Cela en faisait un homme bon et pas quelqu'un de faible.  
  
Et comment un père pouvait-il perdre confiance si vite et penser à débrancher son fils ? Il y avait toujours de l'espoir non ? Lex pouvait toujours se réveiller un jour alors pourquoi abandonner maintenant ? Malheureusement, Clark n'avait pas le pouvoir de décider. Il n'était qu'un simple adolescent et si Lionel voulait débrancher son fils, il avait tout à fait le droit de le faire.  
  
Clark sentit des larmes d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux devant l'injustice de la situation et les essuya d'un geste rageur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas encore fini...Ils doivent te débrancher mais je peux encore essayer de te faire revenir...  
  
Et en un instant, il était aux côtés de l'homme qu'il chérissait si tendrement.  
  
Comme la veille, il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de Lex en regardant la poitrine de son ami se soulever doucement.  
  
- Lex mon amour, réveille-toi...Si tu ne le fais pas, ils vont venir te débrancher demain et tu seras alors parti pour toujours. Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi hein ? Tu y as pensé ? Je ne survivrais pas dans un monde où tu n'existes pas alors il faut que tu ouvres tes jolis yeux gris pour moi s'il te plaît...En plus, je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime alors si tu me reviens, nous pourrons être heureux tous les deux. Je terminerais mes études à Smallville et après, nous pourrons habiter tous les deux dans ton appartement à Metropolis. Pense à tout ce que nous ferons ensemble Lex, ce sera merveilleux je le sais d'avance ! Oui, vivre à tes côtés sera la plus belle des vies...Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te réveilles, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie...  
  
Clark murmura les derniers mots en pleurant et sentit son cœur se briser quand Lex ne manifesta aucune réponse.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas, pourquoi...Sanglota t'il.  
  
Son regard devint distant.  
  
- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon amour. C'est trop dur d'imaginer la vie si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour la partager...Je comprends maintenant les héroïnes des romans de maman qui se suicident car elles ont perdu leur grand amour. C'est si difficile de vivre dans un monde où la personne que l'on aime n'est plus là pour vous sourire ou vous parler de ces toutes petites choses qui font que la vie est magique et où le moindre moment passé ensemble est le plus merveilleux instant de votre vie.  
  
Il se leva avec une expression résolue sur le visage.  
  
- Je sais que tu ne me reviendras pas Lex. Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...Je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Et quelques instants plus tard, Clark avait quitté le manoir.  
  
Sa décision était prise. Puisque Lex était mort ou du moins allait l'être dès qu'il serait débranché, il allait lui aussi mourir. Il lui suffisait simplement de trouver de la météorite verte. Cela n'allait pas être difficile puisqu'il n'y pas longtemps, lui et Pete en avaient enterré. Où était-ce déjà ? Ah oui. Clark se dirigea à toute vitesse vers cet endroit et sentit qu'il s'approchait lorsqu'il commença à se sentir nauséeux. Il serra les dents et continua. Tout en luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir, il déterra les pierres et les prenant dans sa main, il les enferma dans une boite en plomb qu'il avait pensé à prendre chez Lex avant de partir. Et en un instant, il se sentit mieux. Il respira calmement pour faire disparaître toute trace de la météorite dans son système puis, tenant précieusement la boite dans sa main, il se dirigea vers le Talon. Il devait dire adieu à ses amis.  
  
Il arriva devant le café et par la fenêtre, aperçut Lana assise à une table. Elle était en train de discuter avec Chloé et Pete. Son cœur se serra à la vue de ses trois meilleurs amis mais cela ne suffit pas à faire faiblir sa résolution.  
  
Adieu mes amis. Je sais que vous ne comprendrez pas mon geste mais je ne peux vivre dans ce monde où il n'est plus là. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous abandonner...  
  
Pete, tu auras été un merveilleux ami et je n'oublierais jamais toutes nos aventures d'enfance. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, fonce avec Chloé.  
  
Chloé, ma petite reporter intrépide, continue à chercher des scoops pour remplir ton mur des bizarreries mais fais attention à toi car je ne saurais plus là pour te venir en aide. Et si Pete se déclare, laisse-lui sa chance...  
  
Lana, ma merveilleuse princesse...Je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Lex mais je n'oublierais jamais ta gentillesse et ton soutien. Tu es forte et je sais que tu t'en sortiras.  
  
Adieu mes amis, je ne vous oublierais jamais.  
  
Il regarda un instant ses amis en train de rire comme s'il voulait graver leur image pour toujours dans sa mémoire puis disparut.  
  
Arrivé devant la ferme de ses parents, il sentit un moment sa résolution faiblir. Il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ses parents, il les aimait trop. Il s'approcha doucement à vitesse normale de l'entrée et ouvrit doucement la porte sans faire de bruit. Il marcha à pas feutrés vers le salon et aperçut ses parents. Martha était en train de lire le dernier Danielle Steel. Elle tenait le livre d'une main et de l'autre, elle caressait les cheveux de Jonathan qui s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de sa femme. C'était une scène très romantique et Clark, en voyant ses parents dans cette situation, ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lex et son cœur se serra en songeant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais cette tendre proximité. Il recula sans se faire remarquer et quitta la ferme en silence.  
  
Papa, maman, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez recueilli et vous m'avez aimé, cela n'a pas de prix. Je sais que je vais vous faire de la peine et que vous allez être déçus par ce que je vais faire. Vous allez sans doute trouver ça lâche mais je n'ai pas le courage de vivre dans ce monde où il ne sera plus là. Oui, je suis lâche, je le reconnais mais vivre alors que la personne que l'on aime n'est plus à vos côtés nécessite plus de courage que je ne peux en fournir. J'espère que dans vos cœurs, vous trouverez la force de me pardonner un jour. Je vous aime, pour toujours.  
  
Clark envoya un baiser à ses parents puis se détourna de la ferme sans regrets.  
  
Et quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu pour apparaître quelques minutes plus tard au chevet de Lex.  
  
- Mon ange, c'est l'heure.  
  
Il enleva doucement les fils de la machine qui maintenait Lex en vie et attendit que le cœur de Lex s'arrête. Quand ce fut fait, il combattit une vague d'intense désespoir et prit le corps de son ami dans ses bras.  
  
Tu es si léger...  
  
Puis, Clark se dirigea vers la rivière, le lieu de leur première rencontre.  
  
Là où il avait donné son cœur à Lex sans le savoir.  
  
Il posa son amour avec précaution par terre et enlevant sa veste, il la posa sur la berge pour y installer plus confortablement son ami.  
  
Il s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrit la boîte.  
  
Il fut assailli par la nausée mais se força à lutter contre.  
  
Il posa la boîte près de lui, prit le corps de Lex dans ses bras et posant ses lèvres sur celles déjà froides de son ami, il attendit que la mort le clame.  
  
Lex, mon seul et mon unique amour. Nous n'avons pas pu être ensemble dans cette vie mais notre amour est trop fort pour que nous soyons séparés éternellement. Je sais que nous allons renaître et que nous nous retrouverons. Et alors là, nous serons enfin capable de nous aimer. Je t'en fais la promesse Lex, je te retrouverais dans notre prochaine vie et je t'aimerais enfin comme tu le mérites. Je t'aime Lex, attends-moi... Dix ans plus tard, quelque part en France Alexandre salua ses camarades et quitta l'école en courant. Il était impatient de rentrer chez lui car sa mère lui avait promis de rentrer tôt pour fêter dignement ses huit ans.  
  
Il sourit en se demandant ce que celle-ci allait lui offrir, peut-être le vélo dont il rêvait. Il l'espérait en tous cas !  
  
Le jeune garçon s'arrêta à un passage piéton et en attendant que le feu passe au rouge, il ferma les yeux et offrit son visage au vent. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et joua quelques minutes avec ses cheveux roux.  
  
La tranquillité d'Alexandre fut brisée quand il sentit quelque chose buter contre sa jambe.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et baissant la tête, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon brun d'environ deux ans qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand l'enfant leva la tête.  
  
Alexandre reçut alors le choc de deux yeux verts.  
  
Et en un instant, des images et des sons se mirent à défiler dans sa tête.  
  
Il aperçut d'abord un adolescent brun avec des chemises en flanelle en train de soulever un tracteur.  
  
Puis la vision disparut pour laisser place à celle d'un homme chauve en chemise pourpre en train de discuter avec le garçon de sa première vision.  
  
En même temps qu'il expérimentait ces étranges images, il entendit au loin des phrases ne voulant rien dire.  
  
Notre amitié entrera dans la légende.  
  
Ou encore, plus étonnant :  
  
Je t'aime Lex, attends-moi, nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie.  
  
La transe qu'expérimentait Alexandre fut brisée nette quand le petit garçon détourna le regard pour aller se nicher dans les bras de sa maman qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Celle-ci s'excusa.  
  
- Excusez mon fils mais il m'a échappé.  
  
Alexandre acquiesça d'un air distant tandis que la mère réprimandait son fils.  
  
- Jérôme, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas t'échapper et de rester près de maman. Si tu n'étais pas rentré dans ce jeune garçon, tu aurais pu traverser et je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Ne refais jamais ça.  
  
Elle prit son enfant dans les bras et saluant Alexandre, elle traversa et disparut au coin de la rue.  
  
Ce dernier la regarda partir, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre mais un coup de klaxon le fit revenir à la réalité.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et se disant qu'il devait être bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait, il traversa et rentra à son tour chez lui. Leur deuxième rencontre venait de se produire.  
  
Ils venaient enfin de se retrouver.  
  
Leur futur était tracé.  
  
Le destin était en marche.  
Tu seras tombée dans les crystals  
  
Parfois trop seule parmi les brutals  
  
A deviner que tout est fragile  
  
Découvrir que c'est trop difficile  
  
Je me souviens que tu faisais  
  
Parfois comme si c'était vrai  
  
oh oh oh  
  
oh oh oh  
Mais dites-moi quand elle reviendra  
  
Si elle me sent si elle m'entend  
  
Mais moi je suis fier de toi  
  
Oui moi je suis fier de toi  
  
Et de tout ce que tu vas faire  
  
Même de rien d'extraordinaire  
  
Te voir aussi respirer qu'un air blanc  
  
Les yeux fermés pour un moment  
  
J'espère un jour que tu te diras  
  
Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça  
  
Je me souviens que tu disais  
  
La vie mauvaise mes en allées  
  
oh oh oh  
  
oh oh oh  
  
Mais quand tu te réveilleras  
  
Je t'emporterai dans mes bras  
  
Mais moi je suis fier de toi  
  
Oui moi je suis fier de toi  
  
Et de tout ce que tu vas faire  
  
Même de rien d'extraordinaire  
  
Et bientôt tu verras  
  
Et bientôt tu sauras  
  
Que personne ne te remplacera  
  
Montre-moi quand tu reviendras  
  
Bientôt tu te réveilleras  
  
Bientôt tu regarderas  
  
Que la vie pose sur ton corps  
  
Que la vie en dehors  
  
Maintenant tu le sais  
  
Maintenant tu le crois  
  
Comme je nous vis combien en vrai  
  
Jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais  
  
Bientôt  
  
Bientôt  
  
Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit  
  
Je m'endors nos lèvres unies  
  
Bientôt  
  
Si tôt  
  
Invisibles en notre nuit  
  
Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies 


End file.
